


soft landing on the body

by five (tunas)



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: AND MAKIN' OUT, Alcohol, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/F, TIMER ROOMMATE TIMER ROOMMATE LET'S GO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunas/pseuds/five
Summary: fic/SS for the mimi nyami sukebe festival (ミミニャミスケベ祭り) on twitter. please read the beginning notes for more details!
Relationships: Mimi/Nyami, Nyami/Mimi, nyamimi
Kudos: 5





	soft landing on the body

**Author's Note:**

> hi. tunas here! or five. whatever you decide to call me. i wrote for the festo! yeah! 
> 
> if you're wondering what the festival is about, well, to put it short, you gotta create something involving mimi, nyami, or both of them, doing some... saucy stuff. i've always wanted to participate in some sort of nyamimi festival! it ended up requiring some lewd stuff, but that's just how things went this time around, though... if a festival happens where i don't have to write about some certain things, you can bet that i'll be here to provide the girls for ya.
> 
> on to the more important part! i'm leaving this note here to let you (the reader, duh) know that _**if you're uncomfy with you know... the funny sex, that it's completely skippable.**_ rather, the story ends right before it, to be specific. i've tried to include an indicator for that! however, if you wanna read it all, then well! you've got the whole story in your hands.
> 
> i'd like to thank you in advance if you click on this and do choose to read it. if you clicked and didn't want to, _**please do yourself a favor and delete it off your reading history.**_ or don't! it's your world.
> 
> i tried to tag (truth) and proofread (somewhat a lie) it to the best of my ability!! please.................... forgive me if somethin' doesn't fit or sound right. i don't usually let others proofread these kinds of works i make... and i don't usually fix mistakes i do either. with that said, please watch your step, and enjoy.

"So, how did you two start dating?" The interviewer was practically shoving the mic into their faces, as if they were two babies being spoon-fed. Nyami could tell she was new at this... perhaps new to a lot of things, including personal space. She looked over at her girlfriend, who was trying to maintain her calm attitude. It does become hard to do that when such a question is asked though... 

"Well... it all started when you asked the question, I guess. We're dating now, Mimi. Let's bounce." She grabbed her hand and ran past the interviewer and the cameraman. The impact of the shove sent the girl spinning, losing her grip on the mic. Nyami stopped running as soon as she zoomed around the corner.

"W... What was that all about, Nyami?! You... you could have just told her... it's not like we can keep pushing people away from it. I don't want to hide it anymore."

"You looked like you wanted to get out of it, so I just ran. I don't think they need to know anyway. After all, I mean... people won't look at us the same anymore if we just come out with it, y'know?" She scratched her head, and it seemed that none of what she said was helping the rabbit's mood at all. Mimi shook out of the cat's grip, walking off in the opposite direction. Before she got too far, she turned around.

"You're so worried about what others think that you won't even consider what I think! I, I don't... I just can't do this anymore, Nyami." She was close to tears. Nyami could feel it even as she continued walking.

She fucked up. Badly. She thought about running after, but... what would she say? What would she do? Would any of it help? Would she listen at all? It's too many questions with no clear answers, and the rabbit was already becoming a blur in the distance, so...

"I guess... I'll go elsewhere too."

-

Elsewhere ended up being what Nyami called home. An tiny apartment that had never done her wrong. It even came with a roommate! Timer!! Walking in, it smelled like he was making something only a kitchen god could serve.

But... honestly the fact that she wasn't living with the girl she's dating kind of stung after all of that. Er, was dating? Maybe??? The status of their relationship could fall under "It's complicated" in some places. Timer was good and all, but... it would be nice to be closer to the one she loves. 

"Oh! Nya! You're back early." Timer called from the kitchen. She made her way into her personal chair in the corner, a faded blue beanbag that had lost all of its comfort after years of sitting. Red flags were springing up everywhere in Timer's eyes, and it's not because of his eye color.

"Something happened, didn't it? You wanna talk about it after we eat? I made your favorite, some salmon and a grilled tuna sandwich!"

"Uh, sure... I guess. I dunno." She sunk into the chair, feeling the hard floor even more than before. Why she hasn't just gotten more beans for the bag or thrown it away is beyond anyone, but some catgirls just want to watch the world burn. Or rather not burn and maybe patch things up in her life? That would be preferred.

"Just relax and eat up for now, Nya. Take all the time you need! But uh, don't let that food get cold. Tastes best when it's fresh, y'know!"

"Mhmm."

-

The couch was definitely much more comfortable than that dying sack of foam beans. Nyami disappeared into her hoodie as she sat down, the outside world being rendered nonexistent. Timer's surprise to newfound information was ruining that vibe though. 

"What?! You two are dating?"

"Were."

"You don't know that! You need to go and make it up to her right now!"

"I'm probably the last person she wants to see right now..."

"Listen, Nya. People can't be mad forever. And you can't be sad forever. So go over there, and give her lots of kisses! Tons of them! Hugs too!" She groaned, slouching deeper into the couch.

"Okay, fine. So let's say I decide to go. How am I going to get there?"

"Walk."

"WALK?"

This man is off his fucking rockers.

"It'd be the ultimate romantic move! 'Oh Mimi, I love you so much that I walked all the way over here! Please take me back!'"

"You can't be serious."

"I'm not, don't worry. I'll take ya there." He pulled some keys out, and... they were definitely car keys belonging to Timer, alright. Very flashy.

"How about... I just drive there. Wouldn't you say that's the ultimate whatever you call it?"

"... Romantic move, but yeah! That's better than what I was saying! See, you know how she wants you to go about it!" He sprung up and picked her up from the couch, running out the door and throwing her into the driver's seat. She could barely even get a view of the car.

"You don't have much time in the day left, Nya! GO GO GO!"

"I haven't even started the car yet -"

"GO! RIGHT NOW!!!"

"OKAY, FINE! JEEZ!"

-

Damn it, Timer was right about the time. She didn't realize it was getting late until she saw all of the streetlights and such illuminate the highway. 

Speaking of that, the highway was the way it usually is. Almost empty, only having her and that one haunted racecar that keeps going SEVERAL HUNDRED kilometers over the speed limit. They always managed to not hit her. She assumed that was made easy since no one uses this place, and they may have drove on this highway thousands of times already.

...Why did MZD even put this here anyway?

Oh well. The violent zooming past her every few or so moments was tolerable. She could turn on some music and drown it out.

Now wasn't the time for music though, if she really wanted that time to think.

She's gotta get Mimi back. Back from being endlessly mad at her. It would be nice to get the rabbit into being mad in love with her instead.

She still didn't know how to go about it though. What if she was DANGEROUSLY mad? What if she was MURDEROUSLY MAD??? Nyami would for sure be thrown out of the building, or worse, the third story window.

Wait, isn't that better? She at least got into the room in that scenario.

Nonono, Mimi wouldn't do that...

Why was she making this so complicated?

It's a simple apology. That's all Nyami had to do. 

She could even do it over the phone if she wanted to. The cat glanced over at her cellphone resting on the passenger seat. It could use an upgrade, cracks littering the screen. It just couldn't keep up with her lifestyle.

It would be a terrible idea to call her right now, actually. She was still on the road, and fumbling around with a device that has a possible chance of not responding was a risk she wasn't willing to take. Plus, she needed to sort this out face to face, whether Mimi wanted to see her or not.

She pressed a little harder on the gas pedal, the exit being in sight. Making her way across, the long part of the trip was now over with. A few turns here, some stoplights there, and in a few minutes, Nyami was there, in front of an apartment building she wished she was more familiar with. All she knew was that her girlfriend was on the third floor.

There's no better time than now. She got out of the car, and started up the stairs.

...

First floor.

Nyami had no idea how she was going to approach her.

She already knows how! Just! Say! Sorry! Was it really that hard?

Turning, and now she's running up the stairs for the second floor.

She just needs to be there. It'd be appreciated, right? This was that funny romantic move that Timer was talking about, right?

Before she knew it, she was at Mimi's door.

...

Okay.

...

There's no reason to be this nervous. Just knock.

...

Fuck it. She's calling her.

Ring ring...

Riiiiiing riiiiing.

Riiing rii-

"Wh... what do you want?" Mimi still sounded... mad? But it was like she was putting on an act? The cat could hear it in her voice.

"I got a... uh... surprise for you. Just open the door."

"Listen, I don't want to do this right now Nyami. Just... go away."

... Ow. Even if it seemed like it was an act, that hurt.

"Just hear me out, alright? I promise if you just open the door, I'll leave you alone."

"Fine." The rabbit hung up after saying that. This is it. Apology time.

The door opened, and there she was. It's Mimi! Looking like she was just about to head to bed!! Some pajama shorts and an old t-shirt on from some event they went to!!! Her hair's down too!!!!

WHOOPS!!!!

"It's... me. I'm the surprise." Nyami did some jazz hands, as every expert knows those make every surprise better.

The silence was deafening.

"What do you really want?" No games allowed.

"I just... wanted to say sorry."

Mimi didn't say anything. She maintained that silent stare.

"... I just want to make it up to you. Please. I... get it if you don't wanna see me, though." The cat was avoiding eye contact at this point, head facing towards the floor and her hands in her hoodie pockets. She continued,

"I kept making less out of us. I'm sorry. All I'm asking from you is, for the time being, that we just be in love again? You don't have to, but... I just miss you."

...

She's snickering. Laughing. Hugging Nyami. Wasn't she just mad at her a few seconds ago?! What's up with this?!

"Why... are you such a dork..."

...

AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

How does she respond in this situation!!! She was kinda expecting it to go worse!!!

Curse this cat for knowing how to make her girlfriend a giggly mess with the cheesiest of words!!

WAIT, THAT'S NOT A BAD THING! THIS WAS THE GOAL!

"Maybe you rubbed off on me? I dunno, heh."

"Hmm... I don't know about that one but... you're already here, so uh... do you maybe want to... stay the night?"

"Hell yeah," is what her mind said. Nyami's actual response was just a simple nod.

*****

  
  
  
  
  
  


How long has Nyami been here? It seems like just a few moments ago, she walked in, slipped her shoes off, and sat on the couch with her girlfriend, watching whatever was on the screen.

When did they decide to get so drunk to the point that decency just didn't mean anything anymore? Cans were scattered everywhere on the table in front of the couch. Everything was meshing together in her vision, the sounds in her ears...

Her body against Mimi's, separated only by their clothing.

At what point did they decide that watching TV just wasn't interesting anymore? That hoodie of hers, shirts, they didn't matter once they landed on the ground. Hand on one of the rabbit's breasts, the other making its way under her shorts. Nyami didn't remember taking off a bra, but... that could also be added to the list of things that didn't matter right now.

It was all so clumsy, the both of them being bad with drinking didn't help with the situation either. Nyami only knew a few things she was doing pretty well right now, and one of them was that the "How to spoon" video that Timer showed her as a joke was surprisingly coming in handy, with the exception of... she doesn't have a dick. Oh well, fingers will work!! HELLLLLL YEAAAAAHHH!

It was strangely easy to get a finger inside... Just what was Mimi doing before any of this? Was the teasing that good to open these floodgates? No... can't be... no way.

"Were you thinkin' of me any before I got here? Or were you just waiting to get me drunk and do all of this to you?" The sadistic switch has been turned on in this cat. It's going to get dangerous. 

"M-maybe a little bit of both, haha..." 

"Oh y-yeah? C'mon, tell me. What'd you do? Anything like this?" After saying that, she stuck another finger in, her thumb rubbing whatever it could reach. Mimi was starting to be less quiet about how she was feeling, so maybe Nyami was correct? Hopefully! She didn't waste any time being rough, pumping in and out.

Every sound she made was more cute than the last. The struggles to say the cat's name was turning her on a lot, but... she decided she would refrain from focusing on herself.

"I-I... can feel it coming, Nyami..."

"Feel what?"

"You know... f-fuck, please..."

"Tellll me. What's coming, Mimi?" Nyami stopped for a moment, waiting to hear those few words. She knew what she wanted to hear. Part of her felt bad for teasing her girlfriend but... fuck! She was just so cute like this! Those green eyes, sort of tearing up, just... that pleading look in that face. It was adorable. Kinda hot, too.

"What do you want me to do, huh?"

"Please. P-please... fuck me. I'm a-already so close, please..."

"Thaaaank you. You're so cute when you ask, y'knowww?" The cat slammed those fingers back in, sending Mimi way beyond the edge. She was shaking in her arms, whatever words or sounds in her head spilling out of her mouth. This was her way of saying she loved her when she couldn't think properly, much less clearly.

So much for a soft landing, though...

-

It was nearly impossible to get Mimi off of her in the morning. She had a powerful death grip when she was sleeping. Eh, it would be mean to leave her like this anyway, and the cat was still exhausted to keep it short. She would have thought that after that one go, the rabbit would be knocked out, but it was very clear that after last night that was not the case. It would never be the case. Even when drunk.

Nyami couldn't count on her fingers how many times they went at it. It was more tiring than her routine workouts. Mimi couldn't keep her hands off of that kitty sixpack during all of that... it was soooooore! But in the end, everything was back to normal. She got her girlfriend back, and... she smashed. Unintentionally. For the first time in their relationship. Woah.

She prayed to MZD that she didn't say anything weird during all of that. MZD didn't want to hear the details, much less tell her the truth. He wasn't watching, promise! But uh... he felt like he didn't need to know about whatever his subordinates are doing with each other. Those things are not supposed to be on the mailing list he subscribed for.

After silently hoping that if she did say weird stuff that Mimi wouldn't remember it, she went back to the snooze town.

Before she shut her eyes though, she left a smooch on her girlfriend's head.

"I love you too."

-

Ding dong!

"Oh, Nyami! You're back! How'd it go?" Timer said as he opened the door to see a very messy looking catgirl. Seeing this, he knew. They must have fought! It went terribly! He should have never sent her out like that!! He should have come with!! How could he... what a bro he was, huh...

"You look... terrible... You could use a hug, get over here, w- WAIT, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL?" He zoomed away from her, obviously not welcoming the scent she brought into the apartment.

"What's up Timer? I'm fine, what are you talking about?"

"Get in the shower. You reek of... s..."

"Reek of what?"

"YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHAT!! SEX!! NOW GET IN THE SHOWER!!"

**Author's Note:**

> ah... what if i wrote about a certain romantic rabbit being overly flirty... that would be so cool... that remix fueled me to finish this. and a bunch of other songs too, BUT YEAH MOST DEFINITELY ROMANTIC!!! hold me tight.. PLEASEEE...
> 
> ?!!?! sorry fuck i was in my thoughts!!! i'll work on meatup again, sorry for the usual delay on that!! if you made it here, thank you for reading once more!! i hope i wrote the girls okay, i feel like i've been losing my touch!! ah well, look forward to more of the nyas and the mis in the future!!???!?! gonna sitt on te coch for now.... i rest...
> 
> also... the title... if you know you know!!


End file.
